Mirror Image
by Angelbetu
Summary: Guys a non cid os...jö mn me aaya lik dia totally OC...NO BASHING plz thanku...jo bi read kare end tk plz review


**A stupid story for fulfilling penalty of late updates thanku...totally non-cid based on OC having no names...:)**

 **Mirror Image:**

 _Sun to yaar itna bi kya naraj hona hr time gussa krti rehti ho tum...huh_

 _Girl: accha mai gussa krti hun mai extreme sad face kuch bi ho bus gussa mai hi krti hun hai naa mai kahungi hi nahi abse kuch..._

 _Boy in anger and says theek h mat bolna bilkul mt bolna ok...mai gussa nahi kr skta haan tum hi kr skti ho bus..._

 _Girl in low tone maine aicha kab kaha tum bi na pehle acche the ab aise bolne lage ho..._

 _Boy hurts but smile accha baba theek h muh kyu fulati h moti chl hus de..._

 _Girl move her face to another side and says nahi theek h rehne do..._

 _This time boy really become sad and says in the cutest tone ever babu ko maaf nahi kregi moti haan..._

 _Girl smiles secretly: accha accha theek h nautanki huh hr time gussa klte lehte ho..._

 _Boy: to tu bi to kitni jiddi h..._

 _Girl: haan to mai jid kl chkti hun tum nahi samje_

 _Boy: haan meri maa samjha ab hus de...Chimile_

 _Girl laugh at him_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Girl really angry: ghr kyu nahi aaye ab tk haan thkte nahi ho bhoot ho tum_

 _Boy: are kaam h moti krna to pdega hi_

 _Girl in foola hua face haan theek h karo karo khoob karo_

 _Boy: dek aise bolti h tabi gussa ata h muje_

 _Girl In low tone kya bola maine aisa_

 _Boy: accha na kuch nahi bola bus are bacche kaam hota h naa tabi to late aaya ab car chlate chlate kese btaun apko haan_

 _Girl in guilt: accha na sorry abse nahi kahungi [ye roz ka hi dialogue h...She will repeat it on next day only d boy know dis well ;)]_

 _Boy jante hue bi sorry kyu bol rahi h pgli chl chod bata kya kia aaj_

 _Nd girl starts the Ramayan of whole day...hehe_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Are itna kyu chilla rahe ho..._

 _Boy: to tu apna khyal kyu nahi rkhti haan..._

 _Girl smiling: mere motu mai buddhu hun naa ichlie_

 _Boy smiles but maintain the gussa wala tone chup hr baat me maje dhyan rkka kr apna kitni baar smjaun..._

 _Girl sadly to tum rkko na mera dhyan...muje accha nahi lgta :'(_

 _Boy: haan bus phula lia itna bada sa muh..._

 _Girls face swells more aur bada wala..._

 _Boy: pagal_

 _Girl cutely tum pagal_

 _Boy: accha mai pagal ok meri chiliya..._

 _Girl smiles broadly_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Girl crying at home sitting in front of God jab koi paas nahi h... tumari tabyt kab theek hogi muje accha nahi lgta bimar hote ho to...jaldi che theek jö jao naa...plz plz plz..._

 _Mobile phone vibrates_

 _(Message)_

 _Meri gudiya kya kr rahi h_

 _Girl wipes tears as he is eyeing her from the mobile screen..._

 _Kuch nahi CID dek lahi thi tum kya kr rahe ho tabyt kesi h sr dard theek h naa apka...khana khaya tumne...medicine li haan..._

 _Boy nodded his head and says a slow pagal haan haan sab kr lia...Theek h tabyt meri maa aur kha lia khana_

 _Girl: call karo awaz sunao mai dekti hun tabyt theek h ya nahi...aur poola msg kyu nahi pdte medicine khayi ya nahi ye to bataya hi nahi tumne haan..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Dono bohot gusse me ladai kr rahe hn..._

 _And it ends with baad me baat krta hun..._

 _Girl: haan ok bye_

 _Five minutes passed_

 _Boys phone buzzed_

 _Cholly_

 _Boy: mee too sholly_

 _Girl: msg kyu nahi kia_

 _Boy: ale tu ghr pr hai na koi aur pd le to_

 _Girl: ok_

 _Boy: sad mt ho na meri betu_

 **Sorry aage nahi Likha ja raha...:'(**

 **Sorry agr aap sab ko bore kia ho to but ye story to kabi end hi nahi hogi pr ek chotu si penalty abi tk story na update krne ki...**

 **Mera ek question hai...**

 **Can u all tell who love whom more...please**

 **Nd agar apke paas koi answer nahi ho to mera answer is story ka title hai both are mirror image of each other...aap sab please apna answer jroor dijiyega thanks a lot for reading this stupid os...:) but I m feeling happy writing it islie lika thanku...nd please in bold KISIKO PSND NAHI AYE TO NO BASHING U CAN JUST LEAVE IT...thanku:)**


End file.
